You're All I Need This Christmas
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Based on Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Jacob wants to get Nessie something special this year, a chain for her locket, but it's Christmas Eve and he still has to get the money for it... will he be able to before it's too late? 2010 Christmas Special
1. The Chain

**Hey guys! about five more days until Christmas :) I decided to do a christmas special every year (even though it took me forever to figure out what to base this year's christmas special). I already did the Christmas Carol so I decided to do "Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas", with the Mickey and Minnie story between Jacob and Renesmee (I know, i know, again... but it's what I do best). Anyways, enjoy :)  
**

Jacob was driving down the high way to Forks, to Renesmee's house. While he was at it, he hummed a song he wrote for her on his guitar, along with a few christmas carols, his dog, a Husky he named Dash-Mustang, barked along. It was Christmas Eve, and boy, was he excited for the holidays. He was going to spend it with the love of his life, his imprint, his Nessie.

As he drove, he passed by a jewelry store that just opened up. He pulled up there**, **heading for the flower shop next door, but stopped for a moment to look at the necklace on display. He's been eying it for a while and was hoping to get it for Nessie's Christmas present this year. Dash-Mustang barked when he saw it and sat in front of the window**, **he knew his owner had his eyes on it.

"There it is, Dash." Jacob said eying it, imagining it on her neck with her heart shaped locket on the end of it. "The perfect chain for Nessie's watch." He smiled and sighed, "My Nessie..."

Jacob looked at his watch and then the Holiday buisness hours. _Open 9 am to 5 pm, Christmas Eve._

"Well, I'm short now..." he liked talking to Dash like a person, gave him someone to talk to. It was like they had a connection, other then being a werewolf. "But, I'm going to make _lots_ of tips today!"

Dash-Mustang gave him a look to say _Can't you just ask Edward to borrow some money? I know he'll give it to you._

Jacob shook his head.

"No, Dash. Me and Ness agreed no help this Christmas. Just us and our jobs." Mustang-Dash rolled his eyes and Jacob went next door to get the flowers he was planning to get.

* * *

"Oh, Soprano! They're just bills!" Nessie looked glumly at the mail she just picked up a few minutes ago.

Soprano just meowed, looking like she was almost frowning.

"How am I going to get Jacob a present now?" Soprano glared at her. Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Well, I had an idea but I havent been able to save the right amount of money for the case for his guitar! After all, I'm working on that Christmas bonus at work."

Nessie flipped the pancake she was frying, then heard the most beautiful guitar playing. She quickly turned off the stove, hid the bills and followed the music to the living room.

Jacob was standing there, strumming away beside the tree he put up for her with Dash-Mustang, who was howling along in the right parts. Soprano and Dash-Mustang were actually great friends so Soprano rubbed against him as a hello.

When the song ended, Nessie hugged Jacob hello as he tried to put the guitar down on Charlie's chair.

Nessie has been living in Charlie's house since after death, he gave it to her in his will.

As she hugged him, he gave her the roses he just bought. Nessie thanked him and put them in a vase with the other flowers he gave her.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob!" she said in his chest.

"Hey! It's not Christmas yet!"Jacob pointed out. Nessie pouted.

"Fine, Christmas_ Eve_!" Jacob kissed her head.

"That's more like it." she smiled and Jacob smelt the air. "Do I smell your famous pancakes?" Nessie nodded.

"With a hint of love inside." he kissed her softly on the lips and she pulled back before he could make it more intimate.

Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him to the kitchen, Mustang-Dash and Soprano followed. Nessie set out some food bowls for them and filled it with pancakes. Then served Jacob as he took a seat.

"Are you sure I'm not being a bother? I know the pack likes to come here a lot." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! I like to cook for you guys. Emily is a better cook then me, but of course, it's because she's older." Renesmee added syrup to the high stack of pancakes she made. "And besides, I have plenty."

Renesmee put the pancake on the table in front of him with a little "tada" mumbled.

"Aw," Jacob said, pretending to be touched seeing the pancakes were in a heart shape. "For me?"

"Yup. And you better like it or you're going to work hungry!"Jacob put a shocked expressing, but completely in mock.

"You wouldn't do that to your Jacob!" he said, sounding shocked and scared. Renesmee played along.

"You think I wont? Watch me!" Jacob shook his head.

"I won't have to because I _love _your cooking." he took a huge bite and chewed.

"Hm, that's funny." Nessie took a seat in front of him. "I thought you loved _me!_"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me choose between the two, Ness!" Mustang-Dash barked at him instead of Nessie having to scold him. But Jacob smiled and walked over to her when she looked disgusted.

"Ness, babe, you know I was joking! I love you more then anything! You know that!" Nessie's back was toward him, but she smiled since he couldn't see her.

"But you love my cooking more, now don't you?"

"Nessie, don't make me play on your piano and sing!" Nessie's eyes widened as he went toward it.

"No way, Jake!" she turned around and was leaving the room.

"Watch me ruin the piano with horrible music!" Nessie ran after him and jumped onto his back. They both laughed and Jacob fell onto the couch.

"Don't you dare ruin my piano."

"Do you love it more then me?" Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Never mind it, okay? I love you, Jacob."Jacob smiled, jokes off.

"I love you more."

They kissed again, more passion and love this time. Jacob opened his mouth and Nessie followed. When Jacob was planning on going further, Nessie's phone went off and she fell off the couch.

"Oh, crap! I have to get to work!" Nessie got up and fixed her hair quickly while getting her purse and coat on.

Jacob quickly grabbed his guitar and put it into his car. Mustang-Dash followed and got into the back seat.

Before Nessie could get frusterated about not being able to find her keys, Jacob already had the passenger seat opened for her. She climbed inside and thanked him. With that, Jacob was on his way toward Port Angeles.

On the way there, Nessie saw his guitar in the back.

"You know, Jake," she said. "You need to get a case for that guitar, it'll crack if you don't." Jacob shrugged.

"It already started, just a small one, not really noticeable... but yeah, I hope so, someday..." Jacob smiled at the thought then said, "Hey, where's that locket of yours anyways?"

"I always have it in my pocket, you know that, Jacob." she held it out to show him the engraved heart he got her for her last birthday. It had no chain on it but she loved it anyways. She always kept it in her pocket since to show to him he's always with her.

"I think it'd look better with a chain around you're pretty neck..." she giggled at the comment he made.

Jacob then pulled up to her work, Bella Italia. She kissed his cheek good bye.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake, see you tonight!" with that she was gone.

Jacob started the car and drove off back to La Push to his job at John's Car Dealership.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? I'm going to try to update it everyday until Christmas (same as last year, I may have to skip Christmas Day if it goes that far... doubt it, it's a short story). REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST FIVE READERS! Ps, don't question the dog's name, I was stuck between two perfect names that would suit Jacob's dog and i decided to be creative and put them together.**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ "Ghosts of a Twilight Christmas Carol" and review it too!  
**


	2. John's Car Dealership

**I only got one review... not acceptible guys... anyways, i decided to update for those who are reading and didnt bother to review... shame on you...**

_"Welcome to __John's car dealership! The only good store that would be open on Christmas Eve... and when ever Hanukkah starts or finishes... what the hell, we're open everyday except Christmas, got it? Get a car here for that whiny daughter of yours!" _The P.A. system was on loud speaker all through the lot where only a few people were there.

John's car dealership was the most expensive, and one of the only, car dealerships in town. Jacob loved his job, but not getting costumers mad, which was often.

Jacob checked in with Mustang-Dash and he walked into his office to drop off his coat that he never really needed. He planned on getting a lot of tips for that chain, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Jacob walked into John's office as he was yelling at someone on the phone, as always. He waited patiently until he hung up.

"Um, sir, I was wondering if there are any holiday deals I should know about?" John shook his head.

"You know there's never a 'deal' here." John lit a cigar, Jacob held his breath not to catch the horrible smell. "Why should today be any different?"

"No reason, sir." he hated calling John sir, but he always forgot his last name for some odd reason.

He stood there, waiting for him to say something else, sometimes he'd ask him to get a coffee or something.

"Jacob, why are you just standing there?" John yelled. "GET TO WORK!" Jacob ran out and put on his vest, uniform for the job.

Embry also worked there and he was talking to some costumers about a used Honda. The couple buying were arguing and Jacob decided to give Embry a hand.

"Hey, Embry, need any help?" Embry sighed in relief.

"Yes! Jacob, you can!" Then he gave him a look. "Why though?"

"I need a lot of tips today to get Nessie that chain for Christmas!" Embry rolled his eyes.

"Just forget it! Why not get the ring from Billy and propose already? It won't cost a penny."

"Because, I'm saving that for new years eve." Embry rolled his eyes and walked out so Jacob could take care of it.

"Um, hello." Jacob said as a little introduction to the couple. They stopped fighting instantly. "What happens to be the problem? Is it the price?" The man shook his head.

"No, actually, it's the colour," said the female. "Our son spacifically said he wanted a red car, but this is blue!"

"Do you see any red cars here?" said the male.

"Justin, you and your cheep walet!"

They argued at the same time until Jacob thought of a good solution.

"Okay, um, sir," they looked at him, silent again. "Tell me, what's your son like, exactly? Is he good in school?"

"Yes, Mr..."

"Jacob," he confirmed. "Well, how old is he?"

"He's turning seventeen tommorow, his birthday is the same day as christmas so we decided to get him something special." Jacob nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, so the way I see it we have two options." They looked at Jacob, carefully listening. "One, we can spray paint it for fifty dollars more and you can pick it up by opening time tomorrow, or we can get another car like this one for the same price, but in red to your son's liking, but with that option you'd have to pay now so you can tell your son he's getting a car for sure, just about two weeks late, just before the holidays are over."

The two whispered to each other, Jacob waiting patiently and smiled to himself about how well he was doing. Finally, they turned around.

"I think we'll go with the shipment." Jacob smiled wider.

"Perfect! Just come with me to my office, I'll print a picture for you to show your son and we'll sign some papers."

They followed him and did as promised. When they finished, they looked so happy.

"Thank you, so much! You have no idea how much you've helped us." Martha, the female said. "How can we repay you?"

"It was nothing, I'm just glad to help." Jacob knew she was offering a tip, but he had to be polite.

"No, really! Our son will love his car and you've helped us more then that other bafoon..." Justin added. Then Martha had a smile as if she got an idea.

"Say, did I over hear you telling that other man you were trying to get a neckless for your fiancee?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, ma'am. She's my girlfriend, but I'm popping the question in a few days time."

"Well, with your pay check, you're not going to get that neckless in time."

"How much is it?" Jacob didn't have it in him to tell them the price of the chain, it felt like he was robbing someone.

"Sir, ma'am, as much as I appreciate you trying to help me, I'm only accepting small tips at this time."

"But it's christmas, times are so hard." Martha looked surprised he would turn down their offer of buying the gift.

"Really, ma'am, I can't accept such a huge tip..."

Martha and Justin looked at each other, then Justin took out a check book, wrote a check for the car and left with another thank you. Jacob filed it with the papers, then noticed there were two checks. One for the fifteen thousand car they just bought to John's car dealership, and another for one hundred dollars to Jacob Black.

Jacob ran outside just to see them off. They waved and drove away.

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!" Jacob called.

"See you in two weeks!" Justin called back.

Jacob shoved the check into his pocket and gave Mustang-Dash some water since he looked thirsty after a long nap.

The rest of the day went on like that, everyone had a problem with the car that Jacob would be able to fix and they'd leave large, and sometimes small, tips. Not all of them heard about the chain he wanted to get, but when they did, they were the ones to leave the big checks.

All the salesmen working there heard about Jacob's story from Embry and almost always passed their costumers to him, all knew except John.

Almost closing time and Jacob did some math in his office.

"Hey, I think I'll have enough for Nessie's gift after all, Mustang-Dash!" Mustang-Dash barked happily and Jacob gave him a treat.

Jacob suddenly got a light knock on his door, he got up and opened it. It couldn't have been Embry since he would've just walked in, and John's knock was much louder. This was a customer.

A bald man, who covered it with a baseball cap, and a plaid vest stood there with two other boys.

"Hello, are you a sales man here? Jacob Black, I hear you're the best." Jacob laughed.

"That's me."

"Well," said the smallest, and better dressed, boy. "We need a beautiful, not too expensive, car."

"Nothing too elegant-" the dad was cut off.

"But nothing too simple either!" said the tallest, with a Forks High jacket that only basketball players get to wear.

"Now, are you guys looking for a car?" They all turned to John, who just threw out his cigar.

"Um... yeah, why else would we be here?" said the tall boy.

"Lucky for you, I have the best cars that were just shipped out back! Let me show you!" The two boys and man followed and Jacob went back into his office.

Jacob packed his things and paper clipped the checks together and shoved them into his pocket. Dash-Mustang followed him out as he locked the door, he was the last one out.

As Jacob was heading out, he heard John's voice and decided to see the "new cars" himself to see if he was being ripped off. He had the perfect car in mind for this family.

"Dad, are you sure we can afford this? It costs more then my tuition to college!" he heard the tall boy say.

They were looking at the most expensive cars on the lot that John's been dying to sell this Christmas. Jacob kept the keys to the car they'd want in hand and eves dropped without being seen. Mustang-Dash did the same by just sitting there.

"Is there something less expensive here... and less flashy?" the well dressed boy said.

"I'm sorry, these are the last cars I have that haven't been reserved!" John lied. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"We're kinda on a budget, Mr John, no more then fifteen thousand." the dad said.

"Oh, that'll be fine... for the first month or so, just pay the rest later on... just sign these papers here!"

Jacob walked in, unnotised then, the boys looked at their dad with hope in their eyes, either to sign the papers or to come back later when they had something else, he wasn't sure. The dad hesitated, reading the fine print carefully, then Jacob cleared his throat.

"Um... sir?" he looked at John, who looked like he was going to yell at him for interrupting. "I found a car in the back at a reasonable price of ten thousand, it hasn't been _reserved_ yet." he covered John.

The family looked at him with hopeful eyes and the dad stepped forward.

"May we take a look?" Jacob smiled and gladly showed the way. John practically broke the clipboard in his hands out of anger.

The family loved the Lexus Jacob found, even if it was used. They bought it as soon as they saw it and gave Jacob a tip of fifty dollars. It wasn't Jacob's smallest or biggest tip, but he thanked them anyways.

When they drove away with their new car and yelling merry christmas to them, Jacob added the fifty dollar check to the checks. But right behind him, John saw the money he had.

"I HAD THEM SET FOR A MUSTANG!" Jacob shrugged, but then he took the checks right out of his hands.

"HEY! You can't do that! I earned that!" Jacob yelled back.

"From what? Stealing other people's customers all day?"

"John, give me back my money! It's Christmas!"

John then shrugged and lit a cigar, lit it, then burned the checks, every one.

Jacob wanted to phase right there, he could've. He was so angry right now, it was his only hope to get the chain for Nessie and John ruined it. He wanted to quit, but that wouldn't make John hurt in any way. But somehow, the way Jacob shook with anger, scared John enough to scare him for life.

Jacob checked out, grabbed his things and smiled about how John was scared stiff... but still, he had no hope of getting Nessie the chain in time before five.

**AN I imagined Kurt, Lenny and Finn from GLEE (BEST SHOW EVER!) as the family to buy the car xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. You're All I Need this Christmas

Nessie was on a roll! She was serving tables, setting them, seating customers, her friend, Kim, said she could barely see her, even if she wasn't going at her vampire speed, it was the fastest she could be that humans could do if they actually tried.

"Well," Kim said as Nessie waited for orders to come. "Who made you Santa's number one helper?"

"I want to get Jacob something special this year." Nessie said smiling. "Since Jacob and I are going solo with the whole gift buying thing, the Christmas bonus is my only hope."

Flynn, a boy who was crushing on Nessie, passed by her to place an order. He leaned in and whispered, "I asked Santa for you this Christmas." Nessie rolled her eyes and he smiled and left.

Nessie finally got the plates and served them quickly, but then suddenly, she bumped into her boss, Michael. She opened her mouth to apologize but he put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"Come to my office." he said in a thick French accent. Nessie nodded and followed, trying not to scream, she knew why this was happening. She was getting her bonus!

When they arrived in Michael's small office, he sat down and she sat in front of him.

"Kelsi-" he started.

"Um, it's Nessie." she corrected.

"Right." he smiled, not bothering with the mistake he made. Then he grabbed out a piece of paper that had her progress listed. "The stats and employees have told me you are a great help this Christmas. Santa's little helper, hm?"

She nodded, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well, let's see, I guess YOU'RE the one to get the Christmas bonus!" Nessie didn't hide her smile this time.

"Oh, thank you, Mr Garnish!"

"Now, now, first thing's first. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Hm... Nessie thought. Is he giving me a big check or something?

She did so anyways and waited for the check. She never held a big check before and she wasn't sure how to cash it in either. But she could probably call Alice, even though she's in Paris with the rest of the family.

"So, now, Bessie,"

"Nessie..."

"What ever." Michael once again brushed off the correction, then went back to buisness. "Now, here is your Christmas bonus!"

Nessie felt something heavier then a cardboard check. She opened her eyes. It wasn't a big check... Or a little one. It wasn't a check at all.

"A... A carrot cake?" she tried not to sound dissapointed. She wasn't sure if she succeeded or not.

"Think nothing of it! Just a little addition to your mini Christmas feast with your boyfriend." he smiled brightly as if he was sure she loved it. She managed a smile and observed the cake.

It was store bought, she was sure Emily could've done a better job than what it looked and probably tasted like.

"Well, get back to work where you belong, run along, girl." she thanked him again and walked out. But then Michael called, "Oh, and Tessie, merry Christmas!"

Nessie walked out of the office an to her locker to put the cake in, glumly. She sighed, hopelessly. She tried not cry.

If it wasn't a check, why couldn't it be something more valuble. I would've even taken a gift card to seven eleven, at least it's somthing to give to him if I can't sell it, like a car. She thought.

"Jacob," she said outloud. "How will I be able to get you your present now?"

* * *

"I guess I'm going to Nessie's empty handed..." Jacob said to himself as he sat in the park with his guitar in hand. He strummed a few chords randomly and Mustang-Dash brought back a stick he just threw. Jacob threw it again and strummed again.

Mustang-Dash came back and started sniffing the guitar. Jacob lightly kicked Mustang-Dash away, but he came back and sniffed the guitar again. This happened about three times until Mustang-Dash gave Jacob a look, then tapped his nose where he was sniffing. Jacob looked and gasped.

"Oh, my god... THAT'S IT!" Jacob got up, but remembered to be careful with the guitar. "How could I not have seen it? It's right there in front of me."

Jacob got into his car and Mustang-Dash followed. Jacob was half way to the jewelry store but then he ran out of gas. Jacob opened the car door, took the guitar and started running. Mustang-Dash followed and caught up.

All Jacob could think about was Nessie. It was the only thing he could do that could make him think "Keep running, this is for the girl you love."

Jacob was thinking of phasing since it would be faster that way, but he couldn't if he had a guitar signed by John Lennon in his hands.

Jacob finally made it, but as soon as he got there, the sign was changed from open to closed for the holidays. Jacob was crushed, he was too late.

The shop keeper walked out and locked the door.

"Excuse me," Jacob said. He looked at him. "I was wondering if I could trade this John Lennon signed guitar for that chain in the window for my girlfriend."

The shop keeper's eyes raised and he looked at the guitar carefully.

"It's not really taken care of, son." the keeper said. "Look, there's a crack. I would take it, but that just may be a fake. Besides, it doesn't cost as much as that chain." he gave the guitar back and the keeper mumbled "merry Christmas" to him and walked away.

_This guitar costs more than the chain to me... and so does Nessie's love..._ Jacob thought, hopeless. He was too late, what would he give Nessie now?

Jacob sat down and started playing a sad song on the guitar. Mustang-Dash howeled along, sharing the blues with him. Then suddenly, Jacob felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was the keeper, smiling.

"You know," he said. "That guitar may actually be worth something... it has that same ring John would've used. Come inside, I'll get you that chain."

* * *

Finally together, Nessie and Jacob were cuddling by an open fire. Jacob's arm around Nessie and her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" Jacob said, kissing her head. Nessie smiled.

"Of course I do... but I love you more." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Imprinting, babe, no way you can love me more than I love you." Nessie sighed in defeat.

"Let's just call it even." Jacob nodded.

"So, Jake, why don't you play some music?" Jacob's face went stoned. Then he did a fake laugh.

"Well, actually, I think it's better we enjoy our company, and speaking of which, where's your locket?" Nessie had the same face, then smiled.

"Actually, maybe you should open your gift now." Nessie got up and gave him an oddly shaped box, he gave her a smaller one with the chain inside.

It was a tradition for the two to open gifts from each other on Christmas Eve.

They opened their gifts together, back to back. When Jacob opened his, he frowned but pretended to be happy.

"Oh, a case for my guitar..." he opened it, it was the perfect case, he knew it would've fit perfectly if he still had it.

"Oh!" Nessie said excitedly. "A chain for my...locket..." she sighed, she couldn't lie. She faced him and looked into his eyes. "Jacob, it's beautiful... but I traded my locket to get you that case."

Jacob's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I traded my guitar for that chain." Nessie smiled.

"I can't believe you gave up what was important to you, for me." Jacob took her hands into hers.

"Nessie, you're all I want for Christmas... you're the music in my heart, and you always will." Nessie hugged him tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

"Merry Christmas, Nessie." They kissed passionately, more then ever. When they let go, Nessie changed the subject.

"Would you like some carrot cake?" Jacob smiled.

"Love some." 

**AN: I know, it's past Christmas. But once again, only one review... and I was busy during this time of year... again... who isn't? I'm just exparamenting with my new MacBook :) Merry belated Christmas (I know im going to look back at this and just shake my head in disappointment of myself xD) REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF!  
**


End file.
